Kidnapped
by Ichigosgirl
Summary: Two younger girls go on a long adventer throught hard and funny times


**This is simply 100 of my imagination. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think. I will not post the next chapter until I get at least three reviews. Enjoy!**

**Maxeena**

I was lying on my stomach watching television.

"Toothpaste works best on your teeth" said a voice from the TV box. "You don't want to end up like this guy." It showed Jonny Depp as Jack Sparrow; showing his chipped, black stained teeth. 'Click!'

Hi my name is Kita, I live in a small town called Mazola. Mazola is about 10 hours from the big town Borys Bay. Today was Monday, oh how I hated Mondays! This summer was so boring, so I thought, little did I know it was going to become an adventure.

My best friend Mya went to a gathering in Borys Bay, her parents gave her money so she could go. It was a gathering for famous people; although Mya wasn't famous she went to watch. The stars choose people from the crowd and asked if they wished to become stars them selves. Mya being in the crowed was picked out of the crowed. So she left her mother who was very mean to her for fame and riches. She was the one in the commercial with Jonny Depp.

My other best friend Stephanie still lived in Mazola with me. Her and I wanted to become actresses but knew we couldn't because there wasn't going to be another gathering for another 16 years. That would make us 30 and they only choose people 16 and under. Stephanie on the other hand had a wonderful voice; she could enter American Idle and win if she wanted to. But she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to leave me behind.

I invited her over to my house because my parents we away on vacation.

"Hey Stephanie you wanna go to Burger Queen?" I asked

"Sure"

It was a good half an hour walk to Burger Queen. We both got fries and a milkshake. On the way home we saw this really nice car drive by, we joked around saying it was some homeless guy that stole a guys car. We saw the same car pass us going the other way; we just laughed and said this guy sure like checking us out, ooo la la! About the 8th time the care passed us we began to worrie. When we got home we locked and latched all door and windows.

The next day we weren't as scare because it was daytime, things don't seem as scary in daylight. I had a few dollars left so we decided to go to the little store about 2 blocks from my house and the Elementary School.

I remember now, we both got Chick-o-sticks, they we pretty good might I add. We sat on the swings down at the school. A very firmluire, nice, and cool looking car pulled up, it was the car that had passed us so many times.

I began to panic, I feared the worst. Is he a missive murderer, was he going to kill us, was he a kid trader? My hands clenched the chains on the swings. My eyes we fixed on the darkly clothed figure approaching. I was to scared to look to see if Stephanie was still there. He stopped right in the middle of both of us. Still stricken with fear I stared into his pitch-black glasses.

"Hello there, how might you be?" he said with a voice to plan.

"I...I…I…I'm ok." Stephanie said stuttering.

"And how are you?" he said turning to me, still sitting in the swing.

I looked right at his glasses, guessing where his eyes were. "I'm doing great on this fabulous day, the suns out, I have candy alls good. But I think having a strange guy walk up and start talking to you… is kinda of creepy, ya know?" I said with a snobby voice. He just chuckled and pulled out a card from his pocket.

" We'll I'm doing great, Hi my name is Vown. I'm Jim Carry's agent," he said handing me the card." He's in the car right now, he saw you 2 young ladies and said, those 2 will make good stars. Now please don't freak out, I wish for no scene."

I glanced at Stephanie to see her reaction; she was smiling like I was. We walked to the car, opening the car we saw no one in the backseat. Before we got in we asked, "Where is he?"

"Oh he's in the front seat, he gets car sick in the back."

The car was nice, the out side was pitch-black it went with the tinted windows. The seats were leather, wood furnished the sides on the inside, buttons were in all sorts of places for different functions and a tinted window separated the front and the back seats.

We looked at each other with excitement then looked out the tinted windows. As I looked out the window I noticed something, the houses were thinning out and fields were taking over. I began to panic. Was this who he said he was? Why were we going so far away from the town? The car turned off the main road and onto a dirt road. There wasn't a house in sight; all that remained was sagebrush and dry grass. I began to fear for our lives. I turned to Stephanie, who was being easily entertained by all the buttons in the car.

"Psst, Stephanie" Stephanie turned to me. " Are you the least bit worried, look out you window mate?"

Stephanie glanced out her window, not even worrying about what I said, when something caught her eye. She pressed her nose up against the glass windows, turning back to me with big, frightened eyes.


End file.
